A Promise Is A Promise Beast Boy's Origin
by smm
Summary: When Beast Boy's past comes to the Titans Tower, will he finally be able to come to terms with it? (hints of BBRae) -Complete
1. Living in the Past

Origins  
  
Author's note: This is sort of a story/bio for BB, for those of you that don't know his origins. I wrote this story for the animated version of BB so it definitely won't go strictly by the comic books, in fact, there will mostly my version of his past, slightly kiddy-fied, and simplified. It will have several things mentioned that are in the comic books, but I've had to change and add a little to his past to make the story work. I hope you enjoy reading it, and hopefully those of you that read the comics, won't kill me for changing his past. (If you find this story interesting, I highly suggest you read more about BB's life at Titans Tower)

Disclaimer: I don't own anything  
  
Chapter 1 – Haunting Memories  
  
_Beast Boy was running. Running faster then he ever had in his life. He was a cheetah, running through tall grass. The warm African air was blowing through his green fur. It was exhilarating, the smells, the sounds. He was home. This was where he belonged. He could feel he muscles contracting under his fur, and they were beginning to sting, but it was a good sting. It made him feel alive; it made him feel powerful, primal even. 'Stronger, better, faster' he thought. He felt like he could run like this forever...he couldn't though, he could feel his body begin to slow down. He breathing became harder. 'Just a little farther...' Suddenly, he was there. He was at his village, his real home. Beast Boy came to a stop, and sat down in his cheetah form. Silently he looked at his home. It was beautiful, it'd been so long since he'd seen it, he'd almost forgotten how much he'd missed it...tears came to his eyes at the site of it. He couldn't wait to see his family.  
Beast Boy made a move toward the village in his cheetah form, and suddenly, he felt something hit his back. He turned to look at his attacker. It was a small girl of about 8, she had several rocks in her hands, and it was apparent she was going to use them. Beast Boy was dumbfounded. Impulsively, the girl threw another rock at him. This one hit him in between the eyes. Beast Boy shook his head to dull the pain, but stayed in his cheetah form. He continued to look at the girl. She seemed familiar, like a friend, but somehow, he couldn't remember. As he gazed at the girl, she through another stone at him, this one hit his shoulder. Beast boy was getting very tired of this game; it was beginning to really hurt. Beast Boy tried to go back to his human form, but something was wrong. He couldn't change back._ 'Change, please change, come on! Change!' _Beast Boy was quite upset now, he couldn't change back._ 'What if I'm like this forever?!'  
_ Unexpectedly, the scene changed, the girl disappeared, and a strong flowing river began to flow where she'd stood. Now, not only had the scene changed, but he had changed, he was back to normal. He was looking at his hands, pondering at how he'd changed, when he heard a woman scream. He looked up, and there in the water, two people, a man and a woman, were trying to swim against the current. He recognized them immediately, they were his parents. It was obvious they were in trouble, and desperately needed his help.  
The woman screamed again and went under the water's surface. Seeing the extreme circumstances, Beast boy attempted to change into an animal that could swim. Something was wrong, he still couldn't change. He tried to change into something else, anything, but nothing worked. It was horrible, his mother and father needed him, but he couldn't do anything. His mother was still under the water, but his father was beginning to try to swim to shore. Beast Boy knelt on the bank, and stretched out his hand to his drowning father. The man just barely was able to grab a hold of Beast Boy's hand. Beast Boy tried to pull the large man out of the water, but the current was so strong, and his father weighed so much more than he did. Suddenly, the man's hand slipped from his grip, and his father slipped beneath the surface._ Beast Boy tossed and turned in his sleep, panting, and talking. "No...no...mom...DAD!" Beast Boy screamed, and woke up with a jolt. The river he'd been dreaming about was gone, and he was back in his own room. 'It felt so real...' he thought for a moment, then slowly, he remembered, "It was real. They're gone." He said quietly to himself. Beast Boy hated that dream. He used to have it every night when he was younger, but since he'd moved in with the Titans, he'd stopped having it. It was horrible to remember. He couldn't stand to think about it...how he couldn't save them. It was like reliving the moment they died over and over...-'STOP IT! Stop thinking about it! You can't change the past! Its over and done with, they're gone...and there was nothing you can do.' He reasoned with himself.  
  
The other side of his mind began to think, 'I could have saved them, if I'd just known more about my powers. I could have-'  
  
'There isn't anything you can do. If she wouldn't have broken her promise, you wouldn't have broken yours' his more reasonable side said. Beast Boy knew there was no use of trying to go back to sleep now. His past was coming back to haunt him, and even if he tried to close his eyes, he knew the images that would play across his mind. All he could do was wait until morning. As the hours began to pass by, he tried hard not to think about his parents, but the longer he stayed awake, the more he thought about them. He couldn't help but think about the little things. Like the way his mom used to hug him, and the way she always smelled like lilacs. He couldn't help but think how his Dad used to take him along when he went into the jungle to gather specimens for his research. Finally, he couldn't hold back the emotions any longer, and a flood of tears began to choke him.


	2. In the Rain

Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed Chapter 1. Long dream sequence, but I trust it was fairly interesting, considering you're still reading...during this chapter, there is mention of Terra. This takes place between "Terra" and "Titan Rising" so Terra isn't with them right now. There is also a disease mentioned, called Trypone. This isn't an actual disease, but in BB's actual origin, he had a "rare tropical disease", and since his "rare tropical disease" was never named, I had to make up a name...just go with it.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything  
  
Chapter 2 – In the Rain  
  
It was 4:00 am, and Beast Boy was the only one awake. He wasn't surprised. Most of the other titans weren't morning people. He'd left his room because he was tired of pretending to sleep, and he wanted to get away from the memory of his parents. He hated that dream. The idea that he couldn't get his powers to work was terrifying. He knew just how Terra felt when she lost control.  
There wasn't much to do at 4:00 in the morning, so he decided to go to the roof. The air was cool, and crisp. A light wind blew his hair as he stepped out on to the roof. He shivered slightly as he looked out at the horizon. It was so dark. Not even a hint of light suggesting the sun would rise. 'Its always darkest before the sunrise' his mother's voice echoed in his head. She used to say that all the time. Especially when she was trying to convince him to keep trying. It was like when he got sick with Trypone. She knew he'd probably die, but even when he was on the brink, she told him that it'd be okay, and that it was always darkest before the sunrise. He missed her, he missed Africa.  
Trying to block back the tears, he tried to think of something else. He began to think back to the girl in his dream. He hadn't recognized her in the dream, but now, he remembered her clearly. Zanta. Just the thought of her made his blood boil. She'd let him down. It was her fault he was here. It was her fault that he wasn't still in Africa running across the plains. It was her fault his parents died. It was her fault. 'Some best friend she was. She promised. A promise is a promise, and she broke it...'. Suddenly, as if the weather could feel his change in mood, lighting lit up the sky. It would rain soon. He could feel it. He should go back inside, but he didn't want to. He wanted to stay out here. He wanted to feel the rain again, just like he had in Africa. Zanta had once convinced him to stand in the rain. It was one of his favorite memories, even if it had been shared with a traitor. The thunder cracked, and the sky finally let go. The rain fell in sheets. It was hard and cold. Not like it had been in Africa. In Africa, the rain fell in warm droplets, that slid silently down the trees, and hit the ground in little thumps. Everything in this city seemed cold. 'It is nothing like Africa,' He thought as he looked toward the sky. 'and it never will be.' Beast Boy slowly walked back inside completely soaked.


	3. Friends, Enemies, and Swahili

Author's note: Just in case you don't know, Mary Shelley wrote the book Frankenstein. There is also Swahili mentioned in this chapter. I looked some of it up on-line, so as far as I know, these terms are correct. I put the translation in italics, and parenthesis. The translations are a little stiff, simply because they are direct translation. This is a really long chapter, but for you BB/Rae fans, there is a little hinting in there toward the end. **Fun Fact of the day**: the name Zanta means "Beautiful Girl"  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing  
  
Chapter 3 – Friends, Enemies, and Swahili  
  
Beast Boy was feeling quite homesick as he made his way back to his room. 'Why now? I left Africa when I was 8. I was homesick for a while, but I really haven't felt homesick since I moved in here a year ago...I don't understand it. Why did I have to have that stupid dream?!' Up until last night, Beast Boy had really started to feel like he was fitting in here. He'd made pretty close friends with the rest of the titans. Robin, and Cyborg, were pretty fun to hang out with, Starfire laughed at most of his jokes, and he and Raven had actually started hitting it off last week, over a discussion about Mary Shelley. Everything had been fine, and now...  
"Beast Boy! What's up? Why such the long face?" Cyborg said as Beast Boy walked by him in the hall. "...And why are you all wet?"  
"I just got caught in the rain...I'm gonna go change" Beast Boy replied, not wanting to tell his friend about his homesickness. Cyborg looked a little confused, but before he could ask the changeling anymore questions, he heard a knock at the door. Cyborg went off to answer the door, while Beast Boy, relieved his friend left, went to his room to change.  
The knocking became rapid. "I'm coming!" Cyborg yelled, but the knocking only became louder and more hurried. "Hold your horses, I'm coming!" As Cyborg walking into the living room, he noticed that Raven was there, reading. "Why didn't you get the door?" Cyborg asked. Raven, didn't even glance up from her book. A little annoyed at her, he knew better than to disturb her. Cyborg finally got to the door, and opened it. There stood the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen. Her hair was in small braids that hung to her elbows, she had deep black eyes, and beautiful face. "He...he...hello?" Cyborg stuttered. "Can-can I help you?"  
"I'm not sure," the girl replied. "Are you the 'Teen Titans?'"  
"Yeah, I'm them-I mean, I'm me! I mean, I'm a Teen Titan. I-I'm Cyborg." Cyborg answered stumbling over all his words.  
"Cyborg, you might want to close your mouth and stop drooling before she thinks you're rude." Raven said, suddenly beside him. Instinctively, he wiped his mouth, just incase Raven wasn't joking about the drool. Thankfully, she was.  
"I suppose I should invite you in to come out of the rain." Raven said to the girl.  
"Thank you" the girl said shyly, unsure of how to take this gothic-looking girl's attitude.  
"Have a seat" Raven said, her words, seemingly courteous, had an edge to them. Raven wasn't comfortable with this intruder in her home, but she felt that she had to at least be nice to her until she found out what the girl wanted. 'At least Cyborg seems to like her.' Raven thought sarcastically. "Why were you looking for us?" she asked the girl.  
"I needed some help finding someone, and I was told you were the best. I asked the police to help me, but since he's just a long lost friend, and not an actual missing person, they wouldn't help me."  
"Who is it you need to find?" Starfire asked as she and Robin came into the living room.  
"A friend. His name is Gar Logan." The girl replied.  
"Gar? That's a weird name." Cyborg said  
"Well, its short for Garfield. Can you help me find him?"  
"I suppose," Robin said, "but finding missing people isn't usually our specialty. Can you describe, 'Gar'?"  
"Well, the last time I saw him, I was 8, so I can only tell you what he looked like then." The girl said, slightly embarrassed. Robin nodded for her to continue. "Lets see, um...the last time I saw him, he had green eyes, pointy ears, green hair, and green skin." Suddenly the girl realized that they were all staring at her in shock. She didn't feel comfortable asking these people for help in the first place, and now they were all staring at her like she was an alien. "Did I say something wrong?" the girl asked.  
"Who are you?!" Raven said, her annoyance showing. 'Who does she think she is? Coming in here thinking we're stupid, and saying, she's trying to find Beast Boy, when the whole city knows he lives here!'  
"My name is-" the girl started  
"Zanta" Beast Boy finished. Everyone jumped. No one had even seen him standing in the doorway of the living room.  
"Gar!" the girl said in surprise as she jumped up and rushed over to him, and hugged him around his neck. She kissed him on the cheek and said "I've missed you so much! I can't believe you're here!" For a moment, Beast Boy looked almost as if he was happy to see her, but then he unexpectedly pushed her away hard.  
"What are you doing her Zanta?" He asked angrily. "What do you think you're doing here?! Who do you think you are coming here like this?!"  
"Gar? What's wrong? I...I thought you'd be happy to see me..."  
"Happy?! Happy to see a traitor? You betrayed me! You let them take me! You promised! A promise is a promise, and I don't break mine!" Beast Boy yelled at her. The other titans had never seen him this angry. He'd always been so easy-going.  
"You're still mad about that? Gar, it's been 8 years!" She said, completely taken back.  
"It doesn't matter how long it's been. What happened, happened. You can't change it. Nilikudhani dhahabu kumbe adhabu." (_I regarded you as the most precious thing I have ever had, but you have proved to do nothing but hurt me_)  
The girl was speechless. She stood to look at her friend for a moment. Finally, she regained her voice and said, "I made a mistake. I shouldn't have promised you I wouldn't tell. I thought I was doing what was best. I'm sorry-"  
"Sorry?! Sorry won't change things. Zanta, those guys weren't from DSS, and you just stood there while they took me away! You told them where I was!"  
"We didn't know that then! They had the papers, they looked like professionals!" She said, making excuses  
"They were professionals! Professional _criminals_! I spent 3 years of my life being forced to steal for them!" Beast Boy shouted at her. From the corner of his eye, he could see Raven's face. She had a frightened look on her face. She was looking at him like she didn't know him. She looked scared. He'd never told any of the others about his past. It was too shameful. If they'd known he was a criminal, who'd let his parents die, they would have never accepted him. And now, Zanta was here to ruin it all. Because of her, he'd accidentally revealed a piece of his past. So angered at one of his secrets coming out, he said "Get. Out." Zanta didn't move, still trying to process the information. "I said GET OUT!" he screamed as he suddenly changed into a cheetah and growled at her. Lighting cracked overhead, and impulsively, the rain fell harder.  
"Beast Boy, no." Cyborg said as he stepped in between the cheetah and the girl. "She can't leave. If she were to leave in this storm, she'd never make it across the bay alive." Switching quickly back to human form, Beast Boy replied, "Good. Let the fishes have her." The rest of the titans gawked at him, how could he be so cruel? What was it really that this girl had done to him? Beast Boy looked at his friends' faces. They were going to take her side. They wouldn't push her out in the cold because they didn't know the whole story. "If she doesn't leave" Beast Boy said, "Then I will." The changeling, went to the door quickly, and went outside. Raven was the first to follow him. She ran to the door, but before she could even call out to him to come back, he'd already changed into a raven, and flown away. "He's gone." Raven said. As she said it, she directed her anger toward the intruder, Zanta.  
"I want the story, the whole story." Raven said as she quickly crossed the room, never taking her eyes off Zanta. "You're tell me what you two were arguing about just now and you're going to tell me now.." Raven said, her anger at full boil.  
"I can't believe he's still mad," Zanta said as she sat down. 


	4. The Past Revealed

Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed the last chapter. Sorry if you've been a little lost so far, this chapter will clear everything up.

Disclaimer: I own nothing  
  
Chapter 4 – The Past Revealed  
  
Faced by inquiries from all the titans, Zanta began her long story...  
  
"When Gar was 4 his parents brought him to our village in Africa. They were American biologists that specialized in genetics. Back then, Gar and I were best friends. For the next 4 years, we were inseparable. I was there through everything. I was there when he got Trypone. I was there when he got his powers, and I was there after his parents died..."  
"What is Trypone?" Starfire asked  
"It's a rare tropical disease. Gar is the only known human to have ever survived. Usually, only animals could survive the disease, but Gar's father was able to save him, by using an untested machine, that isolated the genetic bond between humans and animals. That's what made his skin green, it was a side effect. Its also why he has his powers."  
"But, I thought that Beast Boy was born that way..." Robin said.  
"He never told you guys much about himself, did he?" Zanta asked, slightly confused at the fact that Gar's "friends" didn't even seem to know his real name.  
"I guess we never asked..." Cyborg said, suddenly feeling really guilty.  
"Well, not long after his powers manifested, his parents died in a boating accident. Gar and I promised to meet them at the dock after lunch, but we lost track of time. When we realized what time it was, Gar rushed to the river. I was on my way to the river with him, but my mother stopped me, and told me I had to do some chores first. When I finally got to river. I found out that his parents had an accident. They had decided to go on without us, and the boat had overturned. The river was swollen that day because we'd just had a big rain; they never had a chance. I was the first to find Gar. He was kneeling on the bank crying. He kept saying that he promised to be there, and that 'a promise was a promise'. Later, he told me that he couldn't save them, that he'd tried, but he couldn't turn into an animal to save them. He said his powers just wouldn't work. I could tell he blamed himself, and I'm not sure if he ever forgave himself for letting them down. After that, he was by himself. He had nowhere to go, so I promised him that he could live with us and he did for about 6 months, but then these two men came. They said they were from DSS. They said that since Gar was an American citizen, he had to go back to America, and live with a legal guardian. My father, King Tawaba, asked if we could adopt him, but the men said that it wasn't possible. Gar was so mad when he found out he had to leave. He blamed me for saying he could stay. He said I did it just to get his hopes up. I wanted nothing more than to let him stay with us, but my father wasn't ready to start a war over one small boy. The night before he left. He told me he was going to run away. He made me promise I wouldn't' tell, but the next day, when they asked me where he was, I told them. I knew he'd be mad, but I was afraid he wouldn't survive in the jungle. That day he left, he said 'A promise, is a promise, and I promise to hate you 'til I die'. I knew he was mad, but I thought he'd forgive me after a while. I told him that it didn't matter if he hated me, because I'd be his friend no matter where he went, and he left. He didn't even look back. The men that took him away, left an address, and I wrote to him every week, but my letters never met a reply. It wasn't until about 3 years later that we found out that the men weren't from DSS. They'd made international news. It turned out that they'd been smugglers, and that they had killed each other for unknown reasons. When I heard that the men were dead, I was terrified that they had killed Gar too. I hadn't heard anything about him for about 2 years, but just when I'd nearly given up hope that he was still alive, I saw him on TV. We didn't had a TV, but a tourist that ventured through our village had a portable one. While the tourist was out on a tour, I snuck into his room and turned on the TV. You can imagine my surprise, when the first thing I saw was Gar. He was alive, and acting on a really cheesy space show. For the next 6 months, the only thing I could think about was finding some way to get to America. I worked every job I came across for the next year. It took a lot of work, but I was determined to see him again. I finally got the money about 4 months ago. I flew out to Los Angeles, only to find that the television show he was working on had been cancelled, and he was gone. I've been looking for him ever since. If it hadn't been for that tip two weeks ago about a green boy, and his friends saving a town from a fire, I'd probably still be looking." Zanta said, as she finished her tale. The titans sat in silence, too stunned to talk. It seemed that there was a lot more Beast Boy than they had ever thought.


	5. The Blame Game

Origins Author's note: Yay, more BB/Rae-ness in this chapter. Enjoy. (I am very sorry if people seem out of character in this chapter...)  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing  
  
Chapter 5 – The Blame Game  
  
"We must find our friend, and straighten out this terribleness" Starfire said.  
"But Star, the weather is too bad. If we were to try and find him now, it'd be suicide." Robin reasoned. "We can't do anything until the weather clears."  
"I'm with Starfire." Raven said standing up. "We can't sit around while Beast Boy is out there. What if he needs our help?"  
Though he was slightly surprised that Raven was taking up for someone, Robin still stood by his decision. "No, we stay put. I can't let one of you go out there. You could get hurt."  
"So could Beast Boy. I'm going whether you want me to or not. I'm not leaving him out there." Raven said starting toward the door. Robin stood between her and the exit. "Move out of my way Robin."  
"No."  
"I don't want to hurt you, but I will if I have to." Raven said, getting into fighting stance.  
"No, Robin's right, you shouldn't go out there. What good will it do if you and Beast Boy both get hurt?" Cyborg said as he moved to stand next to Robin. Raven loosen her fighting stance a little. She was surprised that the others weren't willing to go look for their friend.  
"They are right Raven. We can do nothing until the rain stops." Starfire agreed. Raven looked from Starfire's face, to Robin's, to Cyborg's. For a moment, it looked like she was willing to fight them to go find Beast Boy, but then she stood up straight and said, "Fine. I'll be in my room until the weather clears."   
Robin was a little confused, it wasn't like Raven to back down so easily, 'At least she agree to stay here' he thought to himself.  
Raven left the rest of the titans and began walking down the hall, not toward her room, but toward the roof. 'He's got to be kidding me. Did he really think I was just going to give up like that?' No one was following her, so she assumed they must have believed her. 'Once on the roof, I'll look for Beast Boy from the air. Most likely he's still trying to fly, though I hope he's found somewhere safe to wait out the storm. I should get a flashlight before I head up.' She altered her direction, and headed toward her room to retrieve her flashlight. While passing Beast Boy's room, on the way to her room, something made her stop. There it was again, a small thump. Something was in Beast Boy's room. Slowly, she reached for the handle. It was cold against her skin. Quickly she turned the knob, and opened the door, hoping to take the creature by surprise. The surprise was on her, because the only thing in Beast Boy's room was Beast Boy.  
He was sitting on his bed, bouncing a ball against the opposite wall. "Beast Boy?! What are you doing here? You're supposed to be outside in the rain. When did you come back?!" Raven said, completely confused.  
"I've been back for the past hour. I tried to fly, but the rain was too hard. I was going to swim, but the waves were too rough, so I just came back. I had no where else to go." Beast Boy replied, not looking at her, and never missing a beat while bouncing the ball.  
"But how? How did you get back in without us seeing you?"  
"I just landed on the roof and walked back to my room. It was easy while you guys were mesmerized by the traitor." Beast Boy replied, adding a little edge to the last comment.  
"Great minds think alike I guess. I was about to do the same thing to go look for you." Raven said, sitting down next to him on the bed.  
"Why would you go look for me? Its not like any of you care. You'd all rather listen to the story of a turncoat." Beast Boy said, his anger flaring.  
"I care. We all do. Just because we'd rather find out the facts before we "86" someone doesn't mean we don't care about you." Raven said, trying to be patient. Beast Boy stopped bouncing the ball and looked Raven in the eyes. "Are you sure you know the whole story? Cause I don't think you do. Did she tell you how she let those-those criminals take me away with as little as an 'I'll miss you'? Did she tell you how she broke her promise? She betrayed me. She let those guys just take me. I told her that I didn't have to go with them. I told her that I'd just turn into a cheetah, or an elephant, and live in the jungle. She told me that I should go with those people. She told me that 'It was better that way'. When I tried to run away into the jungle...she told them where to find me. She betrayed me Rae, and I can't forgive her for breaking her promise. She promised she wouldn't tell them, and she did anyway. I can't forgive her."  
"Did you think that maybe she thought she was doing the right thing? Did you ever think that maybe she was trying to protect you? Did you think that maybe she was trying to help you?"  
"Help me? Like she was there to help me when my parents died? She wasn't there for me Raven. I needed her there when they drowned, and where was she? If she would have been there, she could have helped me pull my dad out of the water. If she would have been there, my parents wouldn't have died, and I wouldn't have been taken away. But she wasn't there, was she?"  
"So that's what this is all about? Your parents? If she had been there, then you, Zanta, and your parents would have died. If she had been there, you wouldn't be here today. I don't think it's her you blame for your parents' death. I...I think you blame yourself." Raven said. Beast Boy was stunned into silence. He had nothing to say to disprove that. He did blame himself. "You can't blame yourself anymore than you can blame Zanta. It was an accident." Raven said, trying to comfort him.  
"No, you don't understand. If I'd known more about my powers, they'd still be here...it's my fault."  
"No-" She started  
"I promised!" Beast Boy said, interrupting her. "When my powers first came out, I saved my mom from a Black Mamba snake by turning into a mongoose. She was so proud of me. I promised her that I'd never let anything hurt her; I promised her that I'd protect her and my father, and that day at the river, I let them down. I broke my promise. You know, my father used to say that if you can stand by anything, it's a promise. A promise is a promise, and its something that should never be broken. I broke my promise, and they died. Its my fault." His brooding and sorry attitude was beginning to get on Ravens nerves. She was beginning to miss the old Beast Boy.  
"Beast Boy, you can't blame yourself for everything that goes wrong. People make mistakes, even you and me. You were 8 years old, and you tried to take on the world. It was an accident, something that you couldn't prevent. You can't blame yourself for every little thing that goes wrong. Yes, you broke a promise, but you didn't mean to. The important part is that you tried to save your parents, and that is more important than any promise you could have made." Raven said  
"I know, but-"  
"No 'but's. What if I made you promise that I'd never die?"  
"Well that's silly Rae. I can't promise you'll never die because eventually everyone does." Beast Boy said  
"Exactly. You promised that you'd protect them, and while they were alive, you kept that promise. But now, its time to let go. You did what you could when they were here. Do you really think they'd want you to spend the rest of your life blaming yourself for one broken promise?" Raven asked. Beast Boy looked at the girl next to him. Her words carried weight to them.  
"You're right. They wouldn't want me to blame myself. They wouldn't want me to treating Zanta like this either." Beast Boy said, coming to terms with his ill treatment of his friend. Beast Boy took a breath, knowing he'd have to apologize to her, but for some reason, breathing was easier. It was like the world was lifted, and everything seemed lighter. Even apologizing didn't seem as horrible as it had a few moments ago. Beast Boy looked at the girl sitting next to him. She was the most unlikely canidate for a compassionate advice-giver, but she'd been given him what he needed to let go. "Thanks, Rae."


	6. Kiss and Makeup

Origin  
  
Author's note: Last chapter everybody. I hope you've enjoyed the ride. I don't especially like this chapter, but I needed to end the story. Sorry if this chapter isn't as interesting as the rest. (I'm also sorry if Cyborg is out of character. For some reason, his personality is really hard to write for)  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing  
  
Chapter 6 – Kiss and Makeup  
  
The rain was beginning to clear. The titans were beginning the suit up to go look for thier friend. Robin sent Starfire to retrieve Raven, but Starfire had come back saying that Raven wasn't there. Just before they were about to head out, Beast Boy and Raven came into the living room. "You are found!" Starfire squealed when she saw Beast Boy. "How ever did you find him Raven?" Starfire asked.  
"He was in his room the whole time." Raven said. Beast Boy blushed slightly, knowing the explanation sounded stupid. "Um...guys, can I talk with Zanta a minute?" Beast Boy said, looking as his childhood friend. "I guess so..." Robin said, not entirely sure he should leave Zanta alone with someone that hated her. The rest of the titans filed out of the living room, leaving the two alone. Raven was the last to leave; only she didn't completely leave, she stood just out of sight, listening to the two talk.  
"Jambo (_hey_)." Beast Boy said shyly.  
"Sijambo (_hi_)." Zanta replied.  
"Look, Zanta, I'm really sorry. I-I was mad at you for something that wasn't your fault. I should have never said those things to you."  
"Its all right. I think I would have hated me too. I shouldn't have told them where you were."  
"No, you did the right thing. If it weren't for you, I wouldn't be living here now. I wouldn't have the wonderful friends I do. Asante (_Thank you_)." Beast Boy said as he gave her a kiss on the cheek. Zanta just smiled and said, "I'm glad to see you forgive me." For a moment they were quiet, and no one spoke. Raven on the other side of the door stiffened when she saw Beast Boy kiss her. Unexpectly, from inside the room she heard Beast Boy say "Raven, you can come out from behind the door now, oh, and can you tell the others to come back in too? Zanta and I want to go for pizza." Blushing a little at being discovered spying on them, Raven went and told the rest of the team. They all agreed that pizza sounded great after all the events of the day, and they all started out the door. Cyborg hung back a little bit though, and waited for Beast Boy to walk by. When he did, Cyborg grabbed him, and asked for a second. When the rest of the titans and Zanta had left, Cyborg confessed he had to ask him a question. "What is it Cy?" Beast Boy asked tentatively, a little afraid his friend was going to ask about his past. Cyborg looked at his feet for a moment and whispered, "BB...can you...uh, sorta...hook me up with Zanta, or...or do you and her got s-something going on?"  
Beast Boy let out a small laugh and said, "She's been engaged since birth to this guy named Nirambo. I don't think you've got a chance." On the other side of the door, Raven sighed a little relieved, some how, liking Zanta was going to be a lot easier to handle than she thought. He started for the door, but Cyborg pulled him back once more. "I got just one more question for you...is your name really Garfield?"  
Beast Boy blushed a little at the question, and nodded, "Yeah, it is."  
"Dude, that's a really weird name." Cyborg said laughing out loud. 


End file.
